West Side Love
by Blaze-LoganLover
Summary: It is the year 1967. Anna James has lived in Los Angeles for seven months. What happens when she encounters a young teen by the name of Diego. What happens when he protects her from his old gang. Plz RR. Thanx
1. After School Encounters

**_West Side Love:_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The West Side Story. Or any thing affiliated with it. I do own all of my characters and the plot of this story. No suing me.**

**Summary: It is the year 1967. Anna James has lived in Los Angeles for seven months. She goes to a rich christian high school, and lives with her protective parents. What happens when she encounters a young teen by the name of Diego. What happens when he protects her from his old group of friends. Will it be another story of West Side Love? Please read and review. This is my first West Side Story fic. Please go easy on me. Thanx

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: After School Encounters.**

The sun shown down on Anna James blonde hair. The heat was starting to get to her. It was mid May, school was almost out and she would be able to spend the summer at home out of the heat.

Anna wasn't used to the heat because she didn't usually walk home. Her mother was playing cards that day with the neighbor ladies and her father was working trying to keep their family in the upper class neighborhood that he worked so hard to get them into. He didn't spend countless hours working overtime to make them go down in class. Anna was fine with walking home. She saw many other people doing it and she insisted that it was alright that she do that as well.

Anna said that since her mother was busy with her friends and her father was working that it would be alright that she walked home from school. Her father objected sternly at first. He was extremely protective. Anna always felt that he was too protective for her own good. Her mother although concerned for her young daughter objected, but then reassured Anna's father into letting her walk home. Even if it was only this once.

Anna happily thanked her parents for letting her walk home. It wasn't every day that this happened. Her mother quietly explained that she wasn't supposed to talk to any one while walking home. Since Anna would have to walk through a dangerous part of town she didn't want anything happening to her only daughter. Her father sternly added a few words to his wife's. She needed to walk swiftly and she must come home immediatley. Anna agreed and left for school.

That was early that morning before school. Now Anna found herself walking down the paved sidewalk. She clutched her books closely to her chest against her white cardigan sweater. Anna walked quickly and swiftly just like her father had said, while looking at the ground. She watched as her green skirt moved with each step.

Anna's pace quickened as she heard wolf whistles. She looked up to see a group mexicans looking at her hungrily. Like she was a piece of meat in a butcher shop window. She looked away from them and started to cross the street away from where they were further down the side walk. They stopped their whistling and followed her into the middle of the street.

Anna stopped walking when she found herself surrounded by the gang. They circled her like scavenger birds circled around a dead animal in the Sahara Desert. She felt their hot eyes on every part of her. All of them taking in the sight of their prey.

"Quieres tu novio?" The leader asked.

"I don't have one." Anna replied sternly.

"Ah the gringa knows spanish." The leader said.

"Can I go?" Anna asked quickly.

One of the mexican's grabbed her from behind. He held tightly onto her shoulders holding her in place.

"Does that answer your question?" The leader said.

The leader then moved towards her. He rubbed the side of her face with his hand. Anna jerked her head away from his touch quickly. He responded by grabbing her jaw fiercly. Anna cried out in pain as she felt his fingers close tightly around her jaw, causing a bruise to form on her jaw bone.

"Don't move" The leader said threateningly.

Anna looked into his cold dark eyes. They pierced through her soul like ice. His eyes were black. As black as the sky on a starless night. She could see hate and anger in those eyes. Those eyes also held pain but that showed only for a second. It was replaced with a hunger that seemed to taunt Anna. He reached to the back of her head and pulled the jade green ribbon from her hair. Causing it to fall from its half up half down style.

Anna's pulse quickened as she thought of the things that he could do to her. He could rape and kill her if he wanted to. Which is what frightened her. She didn't want to die. She was barely seventeen. She was looking foreward to going to college. She didn't want to die...

* * *

Diego walked down the street. The was down. He had no girlfriend and his brother's and bestfriends were part of a gang. A gang that he once was leader of. A gang that he no longer wanted part of. He was almost friendless. He had a few friends that stayed loyal to him but alot of his old gang was very angry at him for leaving. 

It was that very gang that he saw standing in the middle of the empty street. It was that very gang that he saw surrounding someone. A woman. She was blonde. And she looked distressed. Diego didn't even think all he did was what his instinct told him to. It was to run...

* * *

"Jose!" A voice rang out, out of no where. 

The leader looked over his shoulder at the approaching figure. Anna froze as she heard the voice and the approaching footsteps that arrived later.

"Ah Diego, have you come to join the fun?" Jose, the leader asked.

"What are you doing. Let her go?" Diego demanded once he saw how much fear was in Anna's blue eyes.

Jose let go of her jaw and the guy behind her let go of her shoulders. Anna shoved herself out of the circle of guys. She practically crawled backwards to get away from them. She didn't even notice the guy that helped her. She just pulled herself to the sidewalk. She listened as the guy named Diego started yelling at Jose in Spanish. She was able to pick up on a few words but not enough to follow the whole conversation.

Suddenly Anna felt faint. The heat had really gotten to her. The ordeal that she had been through caught up to her as well. She was about to pass out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and started to back away when she looked into the guy's eyes.

His eyes were a rich chocolate color. Full of love and kindness. While looking into those eyes she felt warm. She didn't see the coldness that Jose's eyes held. His hand moved from her shoulder to her hand. He grasped hit tightly and helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry about them. It isn't right what they were trying to do. Would you let me take you home..." Diego asked kindly.

"Why should I trust you. Your one of them. You want what they want. I don't trust you. I can take myself home." Anna replied coldly.

"I can protect you. They won't do anything to you with me here. Trust me." Diego responded disregarding her previous comment.

"So what happens when I am alone. And they come back. What happens then?" Anna asked angrily.

Diego shook his head and gazed into her crystal blue eyes.

"I will watch over you. I promise. They won't come near you again. Please let me take you home." Diego responded.

Anna sighed. She knew that this boy was doing her kindness by trying to protect her, and all she did was treat him badly. The least she could do was let him take her home.

"Alright." Anna said with a small smile.

Diego squeezed her hand in his as he led her away from the group and walked with her towards the direction that she was origanally headed.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for my first chapter. Please read and review. This is my first West Side Story fic. Please be nice. Thanx**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


	2. An Interesting Arrival Home

_**Chapter 2: An interesting Arrival Home:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The West Side Story.**_

_**A/N: Yes I am aware that the West Side Story is not based in 1967 and not in Los Angeles. I purposely did it that way to make my story interesting. And Thanks to Tonyboy for the helpful advice. I hope all of you like this chapter.

* * *

**_

The sun was starting to set. The first signs of night were crossing the sky. Anna James's walk home with Diego was indeed very interesting. For the first five minutes Diego told her how he would keep her safe from those creeps that he used to call his friends. Anna was silent and was unsure on how to deal with the fact that a very handsome young guy was walking her home and protecting her. Since for so long she didn't have anyone who was willing to protect her. Anna didn't care that he was a different skin color than she was. To her he was just another person willing to help her.

As they neared Anna's house their conversation changed from protection to school and what their interests were. Anna learned that Diego loved to read and he was the best in his class. Anna told Diego that she had a passion for playing the flute and loved long walks in the park. Both young people had learned alot about one another throughout their thirty minute walk.

Anna's house loomed in view of the two young people. Anna could tell that Diego was getting nervous just being in this class of a neighborhood.

"Would you like to come inside? I'm sure my mother has some rasberry iced tea waiting." Anna said kindly.

"Ah. No. No that won't be neccessary. Thank you Anna. See you around." Diego said quickly as he started to leave the wrap around porch.

"Uh...alright? See you around?" Anna said questioningly as she watched Diego quickly leave the porch.

Anna watched as Diego left her yard and jogged out of the upper class neighborhood. She sighed with confusion and compassion for Diego as she watched him go. She probably wasn't going to see him again. She didn't know if their paths would ever cross again.

Anna continued to watch untill she couldnt see him any more and she went inside. Her mother, father and brother were waiting for her.

"Whats going on?" Anna asked with confusion in her voice.

"Finally honey. What took you so long. We were getting worried. Your father was about to send your brother out looking for you." Anna's mother said.

"What? Why. I'm not late..."

"You should have been home fifteen minutes ago..." Anna's father stated.

"I'm sorry. I just ran into some trouble on the way-"

"Trouble!" Anna's father yelled.

"What kind of trouble honey?" Anna's mother added while hurrying to her daughter's side and touching the side of her face looking for any injuries.

"I just ran into some mexican gang. They were trying to cause trouble but Diego helped me get away from them. He walked me home" Anna explained.

"Diego?" Anna's brother stated.

"Yes Bryan. Diego. He said that he would protect me from them." Anna said confidently.

"Your not going to be walking home alone anymore!" Anna's father stated firmly.

"Your brother will be either walking home with you. Or on somedays your mother or I can pick you up." Anna's father said with finality in his voice.

Anna looked down at the ground defeated. Her mother put an arm around her and held her tightly.

"Your not to see that Diego ever again. Do you hear me?" Anna's father stated.

"Daddy!" Anna exclaimed in anger.

"You know what he is Anna. He's not your kind. Stay away from him." Her father said coldly.

"Daddy! Thats not fair. He's my friend. You can't keep me from seeing him. He protected me. Don't you understand!" Anna screamed at him with anger in her voice.

"I won't say it again. Now go help your mother with dinner..." Her father stated as he moved to the other side of the room to talk to his son.

"No!" Anna yelled as she pulled herself from her mother's grasp. Anna grabbed her coat from the coat rack and ran from the house.

Anna didn't listen to the yells of protest coming from her family as she ran from her house. All Anna cared about was getting away from her family. She couldn't believe that he family was like that. She hated racist people and she didn't want to believe that her father was like that.

Anna continued walking. Her thoughts running around in her head. They all ranged from those guys that tried to hurt her earlier. To her talks with Diego. To what had just happened. Anna's pace quickened when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ann...Come on wait a minute." Bryan said calmly.

"Don't come near me Bryan. I'm not coming back with you." Anna said calmly as she continued walking.

"I didn't come here to get you to come back home. Not right this second any way. Dad is wrong. Do you think I like him for being like that? Do you want to know what happened when you ran out of there? I stood up to him. I told him he was being completly unreasonable. And believe me he didn't like it..." Bryan said.

Anna stopped walking and turned around. She faced her older brother and saw the truth in his eyes. This wasn't some plot to get her to come back home. He wasn't lying to her. Anna continued to look at his face and saw a dark bruise forming on his cheek bone.

"Bryan! What happened?" Anna asked when she saw the mark.

"When I told Dad off...lets just say he wasn't fond of his only son disagreeing with him. So he punched me. Don't worry its not bad." Bryan said.

"I am disgusted at our father. When did he turn into that?" Anna asked.

"I'm afraid Ann, that he has always been like that. You just never got to see that side of him." Bryan responded.

"I'm not going back." Anna said with finallity in her voice.

"We have to go back. But I don't think we both want to home at the moment. How bout I take my kid sister to the Ice Cream Soda place thats on Twenty-third Street?" Bryan asked.

"That sounds good to me. Last one there's paying." Anna said happilly as she raced off down the street towards the ice cream shop...

* * *

**A/N: Thats it for this chapter. I hope its good enough. Please read and review. I tried really hard on this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Blaze-LoganLover**


	3. Ice Cream Shop Madness

**_Chapter 3: Ice Cream Shop Madness._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the West Side Story._**

**_A/N: This is the next chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it._

* * *

**

"So how long has father been like that?" Anna asked her brother as she sipped on her chocolate shake.

"I first noticed him act like that a few years ago, when I was your age. I was shocked just like you are." Bryan responded.

Anna sighed sadly. She didn't appreciate seeing her father act like that. He never raised his kids to be racist so this new side of him was a shock to her. Anna looked around the Ice Cream shop her eyes going from person to person as her mind raced about her father.

"You shouldn't worry kiddo. He still is the same person-"

"No Bryan. He isn't the same person. He is a completely different person. I believed that he was fine with all races. Now I know that he isn't the father I thought he was...Its hard to... Its hard to see him as a racist person. It hurts me..." Anna said as tears began to fall from her face.

Anna got up from her seat at the bar and hurried to the restroom. She mumbled that she would be back shortly and left her brother sitting there.

As Anna walked closer towards the bathroom she didn't notice a group of guys sitting at a table near the bathroom. One of them was Diego. Diego watched Anna hurry away from her brother. He noticed she was crying and he felt saddened that something would cause her to cry. He quickly excused himself from the table and followed Anna. As he quickly caught up to her he grabbed her wrist.

Anna gasped in fear as she felt a hand close around her wrist. She pulled away quickly fearing that it was one of those gang members. She turned around ready to fight when she saw Diego's kind eyes.

"Diego...you scared me. What are you doing here?" Anna asked questioningly.

"I was just here with some friends...Are you alright?" Diego asked.

"What?...Oh yes I'm fine. I just found out something awful about my father..."

"Is he alright?" Diego asked

"What? Oh yea he is fine. I found out that he is racist and he didn't want me to see you again. But I don't care what he thinks. How he acts towards you and others like you is wrong and I cannot stand it." Anna stated firmly.

"Its alright Anna, you don't have to defend me to your father. Really I am used to it." Diego said.

Suddenly both Diego and Anna heard commotion coming from the front of the Ice Cream shop. Anna turned and looked at the entrance. There was her father, enraged as ever and he was heading towards Diego and herself. Anna watched as Bryan tried to stop their father from going to where she and Diego stood, but his attempt failed.

"Get your damn hands off of my daughter." Anna's father yelled.

When Anna heard that she finally realised that Diego still had her wrist gently in his hand. Anna's father did not scare Diego, and he didn't let go of her wrist. Both Anna and Diego watched as Anna's father approached. Anna gently pulled her wrist free of Diego's gentle grasp. Anna stood firmly in front of her father.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Anna said firmly as she glared up at her father.

"You don't belong with trash like that!" Anna's father yelled.

"I don't care. Don't you see that. Bryan and I aren't like you. We aren't racist!" Anna shouted back at her father.

Anna's father didn't like the comment that came out of his daughter's mouth. He slapped her across the face. Anna didn't make a sound but she quickly looked up into her fathers eyes. She searched in his eyes for something anything that would show the good old loving father that used to be there but she found no sign of that person.

Meanwhile Diego was watching this whole scene before him. He saw Anna's father hit her and that act made his blood boil. He didn't pay attention to what he did next. He didn't even think of what he was doing or the consequences. Diego lurched foreward and attacked Anna's father. Diego started punching and hitting her father. He never felt such rage before. Anna's father then began to fight back. Bryan was trying to get his dad to stop fighting but it was no use.

The owner of the store rushed over to the phone and called the cops. A few minutes later a group of police men rushed into the store and pulled the two men apart. They hand cuffed Diego and put him in a squad car.

Shortly after getting a statement from Anna's father the police took Diego to the town jail. No one asked questions and nothing happened to Anna's father. They just told him to take his family home.

After twenty minutes of what seemed to be a long journey home in a silent car they arrived in the driveway of their nice home. Anna didn't speak to her father as she got out of the car and made her way to the house. She mumbled goodnight to her brother and mother as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom where she sat and listened to what she knew would be a late night conversation between her brother and her father.

"The way you and your sister acted tonight was inconceivable. What were you thinking!" Anna's father demanded.

"We were thinking of how you decieved us into thinking you were a good man. We thought you were different. I think that Ann and I are ashamed of you and what you have become." Bryan stated as a matter of factly.

"Bryan!" Anna's mother stated.

"Maybe you should go to bed, dear." Anna's father said to his wife.

Anna didn't hear what her mother said in response to her father but she heard her parents bedroom door shut so that was a sign that her mother did what he suggested.

"I don't know what went wrong when I raised you but you are not the son you once were." Anna's father stated coldly.

"At least I'm not like you, and that is all that I hope for. I don't ever want to be like you." Bryan said with anger in his voice.

Anna let out a gasp when she heard her father punch Bryan, for the second time that night.

"You better take that back son. You don't want to turn your back on me." His father said with anger in his voice.

"Your too late. I already did that when you hit Ann." Bryan said.

"I don't want to speak of this any more tonight. We can talk in the morning." Anna's father said.

Anna listened until she heard her father go into his own room. Anna then heard her brother's door shut as well. Anna opened her bedroom door slowly and peeked into the hall. Her brother's bedroom door was shut which usually meant that he was in there. Anna slowly crept down the hall to her brother's door. She lightly knocked on it. Her brother opened it and moved out in the hall so that they could talk.

"What is it Ann?" Bryan whispered.

Anna looked up at him. She grimaced at his bruised face when she saw it in the moonlight. Anna motioned for them to go downstairs. Anna didn't speak until they were safetly in the living room where their conversation would not be heard by their parents.

"I'm going to see Diego." Anna stated.

"What?" Bryan whispered harshly.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. I just want to make sure he is alright." Anna stated calmly.

"You hardly know him." Bryan said.

"I know. But he fought against Daddy for me after I got hit. The least I can do is go see him. He doesn't deserve to be in that jail. You and I both know that-"

"Yes I do believe that but its two in the morning. And its dangerous out there. If you do go just be careful...And don't let Dad catch you. Be home by 4:30, I'll wait up for you. If your not back

I'll go look for you, don't think I won't..." Bryan stated firmly.

"Thank you Bryan...Your amazing. I don't want you to get in trouble too." Anna said.

"I'm past trouble. If your going to go. Go now. Before I change my mind about letting you go. Be careful Ann. Your my kid sister. No go." Bryan said.

Bryan kissed his sister on the top of her head and watched her leave the house. He was afraid for her but he knew that she would keep herself safe. Bryan moved towards a chair that was next to the window and sat down. He readied himself for a long night of waiting for his sister to come back home...

* * *

**A/N: That is it for this chapter. I hope it was as good as the other ones. Please read and review. I worked hard on this chapter. I hope ya liked it.**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


	4. Jail Bird Trouble

_**West Side Love:**_

**_Disclaimer I don't own The West Side Story._**

**_A/N: I know its been a while since i last updated this story. Well this is chapter 4. I hope it is as good as the others. I want to thank my friend Amanda forwith listening to my ideas bout chapter 4 and the upcoming chapter 5._**

_**Chapter 4: Jail Bird Trouble:

* * *

**_

The moon was high in the sky. It was bright and full; lighting the path that Anna was walking on. Anna was walking as quickly as she could holding her jacket tight against her to block out the cold night air. She could see the police station from where she was. The neon sign shined back at her from across the street.

She arrived at the police station no more then two minutes later. She pushed open the cold, heavy metal door and walked over to the front desk. She was greeted by a fat, obnoxious, dumb policeman with a name tag that read Earl on it, who was eating a donut with his mouth open. Anna assumed that the other policeman was on a break in the back room.

"Hi, I'm here for Diego..." Anna stated as a matter of factly.

"The damned mexican that was brought in here earlier this evening... Why would you wan't to see him?" Earl responded rather rudely.

"He's a friend of mine. Now can I see him? " Anna asked sternly.

"No! Visiting hours were over five hours ago.Can't you read" Earl stated with a big bite of a donut in his mouth, which he happened to spit crumbs of on Anna as he spoke.

Anna wiped the crumbs off her face and looked towards the sign he was pointing at and started to say something but was interupted by Earl... again.

"Now go home!" Earl shouted spitting more donut crumbs towards her.

Anna looked towards the ground slightly defeated and left the police station. Anna didn't do as she was told though. Once outside she looked into the slightly foggy window in the door of the station and watched as Earl left his desk and went into the back room.

Anna took this as her chance. She made her way back into the station and went through the wooden gate that separated the lobby from the office area of the station. Anna quickly found the prisoner holding area and went through the door. Once inside she breathed a sigh of relief that she got in there without being caught. Anna noticed that the room was dimly lit and that there was only one cell.

"Diego..."Anna whispered while walking towards the cell.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Diego asked while walking towards the bars that separated them.

"I had to make sure you were alright. I'm sorry that my father put you in here..."

"It's alright. He had every right to-"

"No! He was wrong Diego. I'm sorry that he treated you like that." Anna whispered loudly.

"You really shouldn't be here. My brother is getting me out of here at 5:30. You should get home." Diego said kindly.

Suddenly you can hear Earl outside the door to the holding cell area.

"John, I'm gonna check on the prisoner. Watch the front desk will ya..." Earl shouted.

Anna and Diego exchanged a look. Diego took notice that Anna looked terrified, and he didn't know what to do since that door that Earl was going to come through was the only exit. The seconds go by as slow as molasses when suddenly the door flings open, causing time to rush back to what seemed to be its normal pace.

"You! I told you to go home!...Stay there!" Earl said as he opened the door to the rest of the station.

"John! Get in here."Earl yelled. Anna and Diego watched as the other policeman, John, rushed into the room.

"Anna James...What are you doing in here, especially at this hour? You know I am going to have to call your father."John stated.

John gave Anna one last look and went outside to make that phone call to Anna's father. Anna was so nervous about the phone call she didn't even notice Earl walk towards her.

"You wanted to see that boy so badly, now you can join him."He stated as he grabbed Anna roughly by the arm and practically threw her into the cell with Deigo.

Deigo caught Anna by her shoulders and held her up. They both turn around to look atEarl when they heard the clang of the cell door shutting and the key locking her inside.

"You can't keep me here! I did nothing wrong!" Anna exclaimed in anger.

Earl ignored her shouts and left the holding cell area and went back to the front desk leaving the young teens frustrated and confused.

* * *

The living room was black as night. Bryan was still seated in the chair that he was situated in when his little sister left but now he had fallen asleep. Suddenly the telephone rang which caused him to be woken quite suddenly. Bryan woke up completely and realized that, that telephone ringing at such a late or rather early hour mean't bad news. That phone call had to do with his sister. 

His thoughts were brought to a reality when he heard the loud voice of his father thunder down from upstairs. It was a matter of seconds before his father was downstairs. Bryan didn't move from where he was situated because he knew his father would come and get him and question him about his sister.

"Do you know where your sister is!" His father stated loudly in anger. Bryan refused to say anything that would get his kid sister into any more trouble, so he just sat there.

"She's at the city jail! Your coming with me to go get her." His father demanded. Bryan sighed and reached for his coat and followed after his father who had already gone to the car because he was so angry and wanted to deal with the problem before it got any worse.

* * *

"My father is going to kill me. You saw how he acted tonight." Anna stated with fear in her eyes. 

"He won't do anything as long as I am able to protect you." Diego said kindly as he brought a hand up to her face where a slight bruise was forming.

Anna didn't move away from his touch. They both looked into each other's eyes. Something sparked between the two at that very moment and the world seemed to stop for a second...

"Get you flea bitten paws off my daughter!" A voice yelled through the silence. Anna and Diego separated from each other quicker then a lightning strike can possibly hit the earth.

"Daddy, you don't understand..." Anna said quickly

"What I don't understand is why your not at home asleep in your bed like your supposed to be!-"

"Dad..." Bryan said.

"John, get her outta there please." Anna's father said to John, completely ignoring his son's comment. John walks over to the cell and unlocks it letting Anna out. John locks it behind her as Anna's father grabs her by her wrist and pulls her to the other side of the room.

"I forbade you to see that boy again. Or do you not remember that!" Anna's father said angrilly under his breath so that Anna and Bryan were the only one's able to hear it.

"I had to make sure he was ok. He was unjustly thrown in jail because of you!" Anna shouted.

Anna's speech no matter how full of power, was cut short when a loud slap echoed across the room. Anna was looking at the ground, her whole body shaking like a leaf. A red hand print was forming on her cheek. Bryan stood where he was his fists clenched tightly into fists, obviously trying not to do something he knew he would regret. In the background you can hear Diego yelling something in spanish while holding tightly onto the cell bars, until his knuckles were white as snow. Suddenly a voice rose from Anna. It was shaky but you could hear strength within it.

"He doesn't deserve to be here, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this by the likes of you!" Anna stated with coldness in her voice while looking into her father's angry eyes.

"Go to the car Anna..." Anna's father stated sternly, obviously holding back his anger.

"Not until he goes free." Anna said while locking eyes with Diego.

"Take her to the car Bryan..." His father demanded.

Bryan moved slowly to his sister and gently grasped her arm. He started to pull her from the spot she was frozen to but she stood firm. Bryan bent down closer to her ear.

"Come on Ann..." Bryan whispered.

Anna was about to protest but listened to her brother. Anna looked at Diego one last time and held his gaze. He winked at her as she was being led from the room. Anna gave him a sad smile and was ushered from the room.

"Are there going to be charges against her?" The father asked his good friend John.

"No, William there aren't. Just keep her out of here." John responded.

"No problem John...And you. Don't you go near my daughter ever again. If I catch you, you'll be sorry." William stated.

Anna and Bryan's father, William, stormed from the room angrily. Leaving Diego to think about what he said.

* * *

"This better be the last time you disobey me Anna!" Anna's father yelled as he began to drive the family car home. 

"It wasn't just her Dad. I knew about her leaving. I let her go..." Bryan stated.

"What! You were part of this too...Thats it! Both of you get out. You can walk home!" William shouted.

"Dad! Its five in the morning. You can't be serious." Bryan stated as a matter of factly while looking at the clock that read 5:19 A.M.

"Your sister walked here didn't she. Well now you can both walk home. Get Out!" William shouted while stopping the car quick as lightning.

"I'll see you both at home..." William shouted out the window as he sped away down the street into the night. Bryan didn't watch as the car sped away. He leaned against the wall in disbelief.

"Has he lost it! Has he completely lost it!" Bryan yelled as he slammed his fists into the wall. Anna watched in fear as her father drove away and her brother seemed to loose control.

"Damnit Anna aren't you tired of this? Aren't you sick of him treating us, and differen't races of the world this way?" Bryan asked as he turned around to face her. Bryan then noticed the look of fear on her face and his heart melted. Bryan made his way over to his sister and collected her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ann, we'll get home kiddo. Don't worry." Bryan said kindly as he kissed her forehead and started to lead them down the street.

Suddenly three figures jump over the wall. Two of them go over to Bryan and jump him. They are obviously there to keep him from getting to his sister who was shoved against the wall by the third figure.

"Bryan!" Anna yelled to her brother, but the shout was useless because he couldn't get to her to help her, he couldn't even help himself.

Anna struggled against the figure when she suddenly looked up at him. It was Jose, the gang leader that had attacked her earlier that day.

"Hola Senorita." Jose stated while looking down at her with his cold, hateful, hungry eyes.

"Let me go!" Anna yelled as she continued to fight against him. Jose only responded with more force. He bent down towards her neck and started kissing it aggresively. He ripped open the front of her shirt sending the buttons flying everywhere.

"No! Stop it. Let me go." Anna pleaded while tears were rolling down her face.

"Anna!" Bryan yelled when he heard his sister cry out. Bryan desperately tried to get away from the other two gang members, but they held him back. Suddenly one of them pulled out a switch blade and stabbed him with it, causing him to stop fighting against them and focus on staying alive. Anna suddenly noticed that she couldn't hear her brother struggling any more and then noticed him on the ground bleeding. Anna screamed when she saw her brother; but the scream was cut short when Jose held her to the wall by her neck and tried to rip at her skirt. Suddenly Jose's groping hands stopped what they were doing when a fist came out of nowhere and hite Jose square in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground.

Anna didn't hesitate, she rushed away from the wall and over to her brother's side. She didn't notice that it was Diego that had hit Jose, and that Diego's brother was the one holding a gun on the other gang members. She touched her brother's chest and felt his heartbeat, it was faint but it was there.

"Bryan, Your alive. Just stay with me alright. I'll get you some help." Anna said with fear in her voice.

Meanwhile Diego was having a little heart to heart with Jose about ten feet away from Anna.

"Jose! What did I tell you about her. You were not supposed to touch her again or I would come after you. You know me Jose. You know I am one to keep my promises!" Diego stated with anger in his voice.

Suddenly Jose starts laughing. His laugh was a laugh that was so haunting that it would probably stay with Diego for the rest of his life. It echoed off the walls of the buildings on the street. His laugh was hollow and empty, but also was full of vengence and hate.

"What's so funny..." Diego demanded with a coldness in his voice that he never had before.

"You fell for that little gringa didn't you. You the full blooded mexican, former gang leader fell for a little white girl." Jose said with finality in his voice.

Diego didn't respond. He just kicked Jose in the face knocking him out.

"Don't you ever speak that way about her again, Jose" Diego stated angrily under his breath.

Diego looked up from Jose and saw Anna kneeling at her brother's side. He quickly went over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Anna screamed and moved away from him quickly, not realising that it was Diego. Then she looked up at him and realised that it was him who saved them. Her look of anger and fearsoftened to recognition as she watched Diego walk towards her. Anna flung herself into his arms and clung to him. Diego gently touched her hair and held onto her as well, not wanting any more harm to come to her.

Everything that happened to her that night all piled up inside of her and she couldn't take it any more. The flood waters broke and and she broke down. Diego held her as she sobbed. Thoughts rushed through Deigo's head about getting Bryan to the hospital and getting her to safety. Diego just hoped that Bryan hadn't given up just yet. Anna needed protection. He was her protection outside of the home, but Bryan was her protection at home. He needed to get both of them help and he needed to get it to them fast...

* * *

_**A/N: Thats it for Chapter 4. I know its a cliff hanger, but i'll update as soon as possible so that you can find out what happens to Bryan. I seriously hope that it was as good as the others. Please read and review. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I already have idea's on what is gonna happen for chapter five so that one should be up sometime during the upcoming week. Thanks guys. I appreciate all of your support. Please Read and review. I appreciate it, thanks to all my friends for inspiration You guys rock.**_

_**Thanks Again,**_

_**-Blaze-LoganLover**_

****


End file.
